percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh: Chapter 1-3
My name is Josh McLean, and unlike other demigods, I actually got bullied a lot in the course of my high school. I need to tell you something. I am not actually a demigod. I am actually a demititan. And why is that? Because my father is a titan. Yep, you guessed it. Hyperion, the titan lord of light. Here's how the day started. I am on my way to school now. This is my second year in my high school. I stood in front of my bedroom looking good for the first day of second year in high school. I need to wait for schoolbuses, while waiting inside a schoolbus. What most likely to happen is that I get bullied by taller kids and calling me 'shorty' all the time. Everything was just as normal now, unlike the incident that happened every 4 months when I was attacked by various monsters. I remembered seeing a very tall figure with its ripped biceps and how I managed to escape it. My mother disowned me when she found out I didn't grew since the age of 11, and since had lived in foster parents. This is another normal day of college. Once the school bus had arrived on school, I took off the bus, but in a hard way since the kids behind me pushed me off the bus. I landed on my face, and when I was about to get up, one of the students planted a foot on my back. "Such shorty..." The other guys said, as they dragged me and threw me in a puddle of mud. This happens quite often, and fortunately, I was carrying a briefcase that is waterproof and it also contains my spare shirt and pants, so I got to the shower and changed my clothes. I was typically a friend in need, but no one would become my friend because they said I was so short. I am always lonely. Whenever I tried to join a group, they would always say "Hey, back off, shorty!" or "Hey little loser, get out of my way!" But no, this time, I was determined to make a friend in the school. Fortunately, I am in luck, because a girl held my hand and squeezed it. "Are you okay?" The girl said. "I guess." I lied. "You don't seem okay, mind telling me what happened?" So I told her the story, of how everyone didn't like be just because I was short. "Hey, don't look down on yourself, even though you're short, you might be smart!" "Maybe, but the thing is, I have dyslexia and ADHD. And the weird part is that when I see some Greek or Latin words, It turned to English." The girl laughed. "Oh, what an interesting young man! Oh and by the way, My name is Layla." I shook her hands. "Nice to meet you Layla." The school bell rang. "Oh, and see you later Layla! I'm running late!" "And don't forget to see me at lunch!" "Ok! Will do!" And I dashed to the classroom, hoping that I am not late for class. When I arrived at the class, someone shouted. "Hey look! It's shorty!" The other people laughed and started grabbing a paper and crumpled them with their hands and began throwing it at me. I dodged all of the paper balls, although I didn't know how I did that. Then the teacher came. "All right, Enough of this!" Then the students fell silent. I scanned the room for an empty seat. Luckily Layla had saved me a spot for me to sit with her. I sat down with her and I hoped I wasn't blushing. "Okay, before I start, I want to introduce you to our new student. The teacher called me forward, and he put his hands on my shoulder. It weighed like a ton. "This is Josh McLean! And he is our new student. Please make him feel welcome. Treat the way you want to be treated." And he turned towards me. "I'm Mr. Witwicky, nice to meet you." I shook his hands. "Thank you, Mr." "You may take a seat now." Mr. Witwicky is handing out timetables to the class. The first period was PE. I always do bad in PE, typically because the fact that I was short. The homeroom teacher talked about some stuff like how you can pass a subject and the rules and regulations in the school. But the rules didn't extend to bullying, so small kids always get picked on (like me). By the way, It was PE. I got changed immediately, and other students were doing the same. The guy in a baseball cap pushed me. "So how do you like your new school shorty?" I didn't like to be called shorty, especially when it happens at all times, during high school also. I ignored them and dashed to the multicourt. It was basketball, my least favorite sports, since only tall people really had the advantage. The coach yelled. "Alright, Listen up! Here are your teams!" And the coach picked out teams by random. I get to be with Layla, and she was the captain too, so I didn't need to be worried. But something tells me that she isn't human. I decided to put aside that thought. She was the only friend I had in my life. We played basketball, and our team won. We went through the rest of the period with ease. I sometimes got picked on by other boys but Layla had promised she will look after me for my first day. Lunch had started, and this is where the strange things started to happen. Layla sat beside me, asking if I had a lunch to spare. I gave her my lunch, because I would felt guilty for not helping the only friend I had. Layla stepped back, and she turned into this serpent like thing. She was wearing brazen slippers and bearing flaming hair. She is a one legged hybrid, with a celestial bronze prosthetic leg. "You're! You're....!" I gasped. "An empousa! Servants of Hecate! Now I'm going to feed on your flesh!" I ran away, straggling through the hall, I ran and managed to move around without even bumping into a single person, but the empousa saw the mortals as a problem. She made a loud screech to make people run. I bolted to the door, and as soon as the last person exits, the door slammed shut, and as I tried to open it, It wouldn't budge. "Ah, a demititan for lunch!" "What's a demititan?" I screamed at the top of my voice to call for help. But there's no one there to help, only me and Layla, who turned out to be an Empousa. She lunged, and at the same time, the roof crashed with what it should be a chariot. I couldn't believe what I saw. A white chariot. And there were 2 people riding it. One was a boy, and the other was a girl. The girl shot an arrow at the empousa, and the creature disintegrated. The girl had a blond hair with gray eyes. They got out of the chariot and studied me carefully. "You okay there?" The girl said. "Oh, god. I had the worst moment ever, I was befriended by a girl who turned out to be a monster. Who are you people anyway? The girl stepped close to me. She studied me with concern. "He's a demigod." "A what??" I felt as if I had just been slapped into the face. "A demigod." The boy said. "Half human, half god." "We need to take him to camp" The girl said. "What camp?" I asked "The only place where it is safe for our kind." The boy said. "Right Annabeth?" "Right you are, Percy." Annabeth said. "Hop in! We still got a long way to go." I hopped in the chariot, and I passed out almost immediately. When I woke up, I was still in a chariot, but we were landing. "There it is." Percy said. "Camp half blood." "Camp half blood?" I asked. "Yes. For millenia, this camp had trained half bloods to be a fighter, how to defend themselves." "So, Who's your godly parent?" Annabeth asked. I was puzzled. "Godly parent?" "We are a demigod, half god, half human." "Wait, we had a god for a parent?" I asked in disbelief. "Precisely," Annabeth looked at Chiron. "Now who is your godly parents?" "I don't know." I was puzzled to find out that I am a half-blood. Annabeth guided me towards the campfire, where the other campers hung around, and when they saw me, they started to mutter among themselves. "Okay," Annabeth gazed on me. "So, who's your mortal parent?" "My mortal parent abandoned me. Her name was Isa McLean. She abandoned me when I was 13." "So your godly parent is male then." A centaur walked towards me. "Well, It looks like we had a new camper." Just then, there was a bright flash. I looked on my head, and there was a symbol I had never seen before. It was gold in color and it must be the shape of the sun, pointing to the east. Everyone was aghast, even Chiron. "Impossible!" Chiron said in disbelief. "We never had a titan as a parent before." Everyone's eyes were directly at me. They looked aghast, like they'd seen something that was new to them. "I never thought of it! We have a demititan!" "What's a demititan?" I asked. Chiron knelt. "Hail, Josh McLean. Son of the titan Lord of the east. Hyperion, Titan lord of light." Then Chiron stand up. "A demititan is the same as a demigod, but different parentage. They are a lot more powerful than other demigods. Even more powerful than the children of the big three. Once you had discovered that you are a demititan, you will be no longer safe. Monsters within half a mile will always find you and hunt you down. I guess that's what I think." Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Josh McLean's Origins Category:Fan Fiction